Blindly in Love
by Aelotia
Summary: Would you still love someone even if you couldn't see them? How about if they depended on you for every little thing?
1. The Blind Bet

Disclaimer: Don't own a hair on Harry Potter's head.

(The Revised Version)

Blindly in Love, Chapter 1

"Come off it, Evans!"

"Get back here, _Potter_!"

By now it was obvious James Potter and Lily Evans entered the common room. First years ran upstairs screaming in terror while seventh years instinctively shielded themselves with textbooks.

Lily had been known to get carried away with little things, like pillows and fire pokers…

"I mean _honestly_! You're an authority figure! _Why_ the bloody hell do you find it necessary to set off a _dungbomb_ every Friday?"

James had been known to get carried away with dungbombs. He threw them.

Once he ate one, but I wont get into that.

"Let me put this in a way even you'll understand, Evans. I set off a dungbomb every Friday for the same reason I wear glasses."

"So you can see?" Lily asked crossing her arms and tilting her head to the side in a I have not the slightest idea where this conversation is going—though likely in some idiotic direction—but I'll let you carry it on just for the heck of it sort-of-way.

"Not only so I can see, but so I can see your lovely face everyday." He said sincerely.

Lily's face softened and she looked down to the floor.

James, the naïve fool, thought he had finally hit a touchy-touchy fluffy-fluff nerve and waited expectantly.

"_Oh_…so it's a cry for attention…I suppose I have been ignoring you more than _usual_ lately…"

She looked directly into his eyes.

"So tell me, Potter. If I pay more attention to you then you wont need to set off a dungbomb every Friday?"

James nodded hesitantly.

"So that basically means, if you don't have glasses then you don't need to see my face. And if you don't need to see my face then I don't have to pay attention to you." She said quickly and without warning she reached up to snatch his glasses away.

James recoiled backward, easily.

"Evans, do you not understand the word 'simile'? You cant be that thick, can you? Well if you are, let me tell you, similes have no importance whatsoever in this conversation. The main idea is that I have the build of a professional Quidditch player and you wouldn't be able to get these glasses even in my sleep." He gave a conceited grin, pushing his glasses up with his index finger.

"Hah! A bit _haughty_ now aren't we Potter? I bet I can get those glasses from you like _that_." She snapped her fingers.

"And I bet I can do it while you're awake." She added.

"A bet, eh? Alright I bet you can't get these glasses from me by Friday. And if I win you have to go out with me, this weekend, to Hogsmeade."

Lily hesitated for a moment but nodded. "And if I win you've got to stop setting off dungbombs and leave me alone _forever_."

"For a _month_." James argued.

"A year."

"A day."

"Fine. A month." Lily agreed, waving her hand in the air.

James smirked and held out his hand for shaking. Lily brushed it away, settling the matter, and James ran his dejected hand through his hair dejectedly.

"Good luck Evans. I must warn you, I'm not going to lose."

Lily pursed her lips and eyed him as he ran two-stairs at a time up the boy's staircase.

Remus Lupin stepped out of nowhere.

"What have you gotten yourself into? You do realize you're going to have to go to Hogsmeade with him now, don't you?"

"Oh, thanks for your support, Remuss."

He sighed.

"Lily, James never takes off his glasses except when he's asleep and in the shower. But even when they're off they're in his _charmed_ case."

Lily laughed whole-heartedly, earning many stares from people all over the common room.

Lily hardly ever laughed. Except for that one time when James fell off his broom…and that time when he chocked on treacle tart…and was mauled by a cat…

"Well then I suppose I have nothing to worry about then do I? Incase you don't know, Remus, James Potter plus charms equals ineffective and faulty…to the second power."

"_I_ did the charms." Remus said pointedly.

"Oh gods, I'm screwed!"

-

Day 1, Monday

It was now evening, a day after the bet was made, and Lily Evans sat alone in the corner of the common room flipping through her counter-charm book for the third time.

A group of second year girls giggled as they walked past.

Lily, who up until now was trying very hard to retain her anger, exploded.

"I do _not_ fancy James Potter!" She yelled, getting out of her chair, and waving her balled fists in the air…making yet another scene.

The second years giggled even louder and ran upstairs.

Lily sighed, and sank back down into her seat, rubbing her temples.

"Night Evans." A cheerful voice called, and she could just hear the smirk on his lips as he said it.

"Sod off." She said quietly although knowing he heard.

She had just about enough of him today.

No, Lily Evans did not suddenly snap and go mad.

…She lost her sanity quite a long time ago.

The true reason for Lily's melodramatic behavior begins at the beginning of the end of lunch.

Lily had tried everything she could possibly think of to get James's glasses. She tried jumping him around corners (this earned her many hugs), tripping him (this earned her many foot injuries), creating diversions (this earned her many scratches from a angry cat), gripping charms (more hugs), and just about anything that came to mind (even more hugs). She was desperate enough to try and throw a rock at James's head, in an attempt to break them, but was foiled.

Damn chasers with their damn hand-eye coordination.

Apparently Lily's sudden attentiveness at following James around, not to mention all the hugs between her and James—and a few hugs with James's best friend—led the entire student body to believe that James love was finally being returned.

Lily did not like that.

She also wasn't very fond of hugs.

That month away from Potter was looking _pretty_ good now.

She cursed Remus in her mind for not simply giving her the counter-charm.

She wanted to spit at him. But she was under the impression that spitting wouldn't help her find the counter-charm.

'This is impossible.' She thought.

'To hell with the person who said '_anything is possible_' this is impossible.'

She scanned page 471 again until something caught her eye.

No it wasn't the curious blotch of what could've been blood/snot/spit/juice on the bottom of the page.

It was something BETTER.

She stared at it in disbelief for a few moments…

…She broke out into madwoman laughter.

-

"Say, Prongs?"

"Yeah Padfoot?"

"Don't you think you're putting a little too much on the line here? I mean if you lose this bet you have to leave Evans alone for a month. I mean, during that month, who do you think you're going to hang around?"

James shrugged.

" You dolt. _Me_, of course. I must say I cant have that. I really think you should reconsider."

"What's wrong with me hanging around you?" James asked, offended.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Prongs but you're annoying. I mean what will people think when they see us together? I've got to tell you, you don't suit my style." Sirius said, crossing his arms.

James smirked. "So you're rejecting me?"

Sirius patted James on the back. "There are other guys out there, Prongs. You'll meet the one for you soon enough."

"Will you both just shut up and go to sleep?" A wary voice from Remus's four-poster snapped.

Sirius grinned, flopped into bed and pulled his curtains around.

James put his glasses in his case on the nightstand, and did the same.

Soon the dormitory was pitch-black.

Then, a couple hours later, the door silently opened.

If thoughts could be heard out loud this is what would ring through the entire dorm,

'I've got you now, Potter! I suggest you find a hobby to occupy yourself, because you wont be seeing me for a month! Muahahahehorhehahaha!'

Lily crept over to James's nightstand and smiled wickedly when she saw his case.

She whipped out her wand and cried, "_Aprireshio_!"

All thoughts left her head as the case miraculously flipped open.

All thoughts accept this one, 'Potter can kiss my ars—"

"Evans? Is that you?" Her head turned to the tall shady person, towering over her.

A blind, shirtless James Potter.

Any ordinary smart person would have used his blindness to their advantage and crept past him, but Lily Evans wasn't in the least bit ordinary.

So instead, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Then to make the situation worse, she pushed him away, giving him the chance to grab onto her.

"Evans? What the bloody hell—Wait a minute—Gimme my glasses!" He lifted her off the ground.

"_NO_!" She ribbed him in the stomach.

"Give them to me!" He grabbed onto one end while Lily had the other, both pulling with all their might, determined not to let the other have the glasses.

_SNAP_!

James paled. Lily's eyes widened. Sirius, Remus and Peter gasped and covered their mouths.

(AN: Yes, they watched the entire wrestling match from their beds.)

The two lifted up the objects in their hands to eye level.

Although James couldn't see very well he had a very good idea of what was in his, and Lily's, hand.

Each had _half_ of what was previously a _whole_ pair of glasses.

Lily was the first to break the silence. "I'm—I'm _so_ sorry!"

TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT CHAPTER- Will James kill Lily? Will Lily be—er—strip teasing? Find out in the next chappie!

REVIEWing makes the world a better place.


	2. My Eyes, Your Eyes

Author's Note: I have an extreme editing problem.

Blindly in Love, Chapter 2

CONTINUED

James stared (blindly) at his broken glasses.

He had those pair ever since he first came to Hogwarts. They were practically how people knew him. If you were to ask 'How do _you_ view James Potter?' you'd get:

'Oh, James Potter? He's got dreamy hair and sexy glasses.' From giggling girls.

'Potter? He's hilarious. A true marauder. Oh, and he has glasses." From indifferent boys.

'What the hell are you asking _me_ about that four-eyes for?' From a snappy Lily Evans.

Without his glasses James Potter was just a funny mischief-maker with great hair…that Lily Evans just so happened to hate.

But with glasses…he was the epitome of intellect, suaveness, and mischief…that Lily Evans just so happened to hate…

But the hate was easier dealt with, _with_ glasses.

Let's pick up where we left off.

Lily had begun a desperate rant. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know they would break so easily! I mean you toss these things around as if they're indestructible, I mean I was sure these things would've shattered and impaled your eyes when you flew into that pole in the last quidditch match—"

James put a finger on her lips…or rather…her chin, but close enough.

Many feelings were running through his body at this point.

There was an intense feeling of joy coursing through his veins from discovering that Lily actually _did_ pay attention to him during quidditch and that he (supposedly) was touching her lips and she wasn't trying to kill him.

Aside from that, he was also very traumatized.

"Tell me…Tell me you can fix them." He practically hyperventilated.

"Right…magic…" Lily said in relief, lifting her wand.

"_Reparo_…" Nothing happened.

"Odd…_Reparo! Reparo! REPARO_!" Lily tried a countless number of times only to be outdone by the broken pair of glasses. "It's not working." Lily said desperately.

But it had to work, dammit. She was the very _best_ at charms. Who knows what this could do to her reputation? Lily Evans attacking James Potter in his dorm and breaking his glasses…and then not being able to fix them.

The world was surely coming to an end.

James squinted furiously, trying to see if she was joking.

"Why don't you just fix them with spell-o-tape?" Sirius suggested.

He was ignored.

"Here let me try." Remus grabbed his wand and walked over to the glasses.

"Reparo!" The lenses shattered into pieces, making pretty twinkling noises as they fell to the floor. James was near tears.

"Er—I guess that wasn't a good idea."

"You should've used spell-o-tape when you had the chance." Sirius chanted, relishing the fact that he was right and they were all so very wrong…his plans to make everyone see the light of his supreme greatness were unfolding…but that would be a totally different fic.

"I'm really _really_ sorry. I'll pay for a new pair, I swear I will! And if it helps I'll do your homework! For a month!" Lily tried, in vain, to comfort James in some way.

The words passed through one ear and out the other, and for a moment he was a shell filled with only thoughts of despair.

"I'll—Alright Potter what is it you want from me? Just name it. I'll do anything! Just please don't do anything rash like—like jump out the window." Lily said, although that last bit did seem somewhat appealing…

James was silent as he pondered the possibilities.

"How about a strip tease?" Sirius suggested and yawned. Lily glared.

"Padfoot you moron. Prongs wouldn't be able to see it…I mean—er—but anyways a strip tease is out of the question…" Remus coughed.

"I wasn't talking about a strip tease for Prongs." Sirius folded his arms and gave a mischievous smile.

"Would you two shut up about the damned strip tease!" Lily yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

"Lend me your eyes." James suddenly blurted out.

Lily turned from Sirius and Remus to James.

"My _eyes_?"

Lily Evans rather liked her eyes.

They were green.

Twenty-twenty vision.

And they were hers.

She wasn't about to let someone borrow them…if that was possible.

"Yeah…until I get new glasses. But, if you'd prefer to give Sirius here a strip tease…" he drifted off.

Lily stared into James' eyes. He stared right back.

He could vaguely see two green blobs…six more-like, but still they were unmistakably eyes.

Lily blinked and sighed in defeat. "Fine. What exactly do I have to do, since I'll be lending you my…_eyes_?"

"Lead me everywhere, _by hand_, take my notes, and feed me, you know that sort of stuff…You know, always be by my side."

"I see…your side…" She paused.

"No." She said stubbornly.

"Fine then, at least open a window for me to jump out of." He said, with equal stubbornness.

He took her silence as an agreement. He smiled, all his despair flying out the window with Lily's last strand of sanity.

"Good, good. You start tomorrow." He said very authoritatively.

Lily pursed her lips. "Very well, I'll be your _eyes_ (She said this with difficulty), but only until you can get a new pair of glasses. But, don't get used to it, Potter. I'll do everything in my power to get you your glasses as soon as possible." As she made her way to the door she turned around one last time.

"By the way, Potter. _I won_."

James stared out into space for a while.

"Padfoot?"

"Yeah, Prongs?"

"Did Lily leave yet?"

-

Day 2, Tuesday

"What a night! You should make more bets with Evans, Prongs. She pounced on you like a tiger!" Sirius said as they entered the Boy's bathroom, several boys stopped brushing their teeth and shaving to stare at Sirius and James.

They could feel something ominous and comical lurking in the air.

Sirius, on an obvious high, rounded on James, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Now what do you have planned?" He asked..

James waved him off. "I'll do what I always do. Charm her socks off." He said as he grabbed hold of his toothbrush and toothpaste.

"That's foot cream." Sirius pointed out for him and handed him the real toothpaste.

"Right, thanks." James said ineptly.

"I'm afraid you lack skill in the charm department. You'd be better off transfiguring a sock into a girlfriend." Remus said as he stepped out of nowhere.

"Nose out, Moony. I've got everything under control." James said as he eagerly made his way out the bathroom to his destination down the stairs.

"Wait! Prongs!" Sirius yelled.

James stopped when he was halfway out the door and turned around. "What is it _now_? I said I've got everything under control."

"Oh I _know_ you do, Prongs, but don't you think you should at least put on some pants?"

-

Lily sighed, and checked her watch. She really would rather not be doing this right now. I mean, why did she have to walk James to class? Technically, even he never walked her anywhere. He just followed her, hiding behind trash bins and statues. Now that she though of it, his wistful eyes were quite disturbing.

She shook out of her thoughts as James came down the stairs.

"Evans." James addressed Lily cordially, when she grabbed his wrist.

"Potter." Lily said, eyeing his pants. "Nice corduroys." She looked around the empty common room. She then led him to an empty table. He convinced himself that her fingernails digging into his wrist was a sign of shy nervousness.

Lily ignored the sly grin on James's face and said, "Ok, Potter. Before you begin the plan that you've no doubt planned, I have a few circumstances to set in order." James nodded innocently and she continued.

"Alright. First off the only place you can touch me is on my hand and shoulders, anywhere other than that is out of order. Do you have any objections?"

He shook his head.

"But I would just like to register that you can touch me anywhere you like." James said with a grin.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, second, I do NOT do bathrooms."

James sputtered. "I thought we agreed you'd lead me everywhere."

"Don't be ridiculous. I can't take you inside a bloody boy's bathroom! What if someone sees me?"

James thought about this for a moment before an idea popped into his head.

"I have a cloak." He said.

"Oh brilliant idea. That changes _everything_. Then I'll be a cloaked girl in a boy's bathroom." She folded her arms.

"It's not a typical type of cloak. It's an invisibility cloak." James informed.

"Figures _you'd_ have something like that, but that changes nothing. I'd rather stick a dungbomb in my mouth."

James scrunched up his face as this brought back memories.

"Very well then." James said, though in a way that foreboded that he would be bringing up this bathroom nonsense later on.

"Third, I will not be taking you to hogsmeade." At this James slammed his fist on the table.

"I object!"

Lily slammed her fist on the table as well. "I don't care! I won the bet!"

James slammed his fist on the table again. "I don't care if you don't care! And I don't care about the damned _bet_! You broke my glasses and we made a _deal_! And in the book of unwritten negotiations its states that a deal is more absolute than a bet."

Lily slammed her fist on the table once again, but with a bit more nail to it. "What _are_ you babbling about?"

James attempted to slam his fist on the table, but missed hitting his funny bone. He rubbed it tenderly before saying, "I don't know—Listen—it doesn't matter. The point is, when I said everywhere, I meant _everywhere_!" He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

Lily screamed in annoyance. "I Don't Want To Go With You!" She slammed her fist in between each word.

James simply slammed his fist at this.

Lily did the same.

Soon the entire common room was filled with sounds of fists slamming on a table.

Soon everyone in the, now full, common room was staring at the two.

Soon Lily realized this and stopped.

Although James kept going.

Lily grabbed his fists and stopped him.

"Let's go." They walked out, Lily livid, James jovial, and continued down a series of corridors before James suddenly stopped.

"What?" Lily asked impatiently.

James grinned and pulled out a pair of glasses from his pocket.

Lily looked at them blankly before yelling out, "What are those?"

"My glasses." He said roguishly. "Well, my spare frame anyway. Doesn't do me good without the lenses though." He poked his fingers through the holes. "This way I wont have to deal with people inquiring about them."

Lily rolled her eyes "Oh yes, because they'll be preoccupied with the whereabouts of your glasses with me holding your hand like were—" She swallowed and grabbed James' hand, continuing to the Great Hall.

"Like were what?" James asked, feigning cluelessness.

"Shut up."

James smirked happily before continuing. "You're going with me right? To Hogsmeade?"

"No." Lily said simply, giving the evil-eye to third-years who were pointing at them.

James pouted. "Well then fine. I'll go to Hogsmeade by myself. Although I should inform you I'll be oh-so lonely and may end up in some cold dark alley fighting off cats."

Lily gave him an odd look. "What are you going on about Potter? You have Black to keep you company."

James put a finger on his chin. "True. But Padfoot isn't a cat person. Not to mention he's a horrible snog."

Lily looked up at him and gave him a 'you're-so-immature' look. She knew he didn't see it, but tried to radiate her frustration.

They came to halt in front of the Great Hall.

Lily took a deep breath and loosened her grip on James' hand.

She took one last look around her. Whether checking to see if anyone was looking, or searching for a window to jump out of I shall never tell.

James waited, but as Lily started breathing exercises he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her in himself. Lily gaped, but soon snapped out of it as he headed for the hufflepuff table.

The loud, booming hard-to-not-hear voice might've snapped her out of it as well.

Clearly, fate was plotting against Lily.

And by fate I mean Sirius Black.

As soon as the two entered Sirius stood on his seat and yelled, "OI! Prongs! Evans! Sit with us!"

She had hoped she might have been able to take a seat without anyone noticing. And if anyone _did_ notice, she hoped they might've thought James to be an overly large, hairy wart or something…

For displaying a wart was much better than being seen on the arm of a Marauder.

Many glanced at them before turning back to their friends and whispering this new piece of gossip. Some completely stopped what they were doing and gazed in awe.

Lily fought back the blood rushing to her face and jerked James over to the Gryffindor table.

After collecting her bearings she coolly piled sausages and eggs onto James's plate.

"I hope you know, Black, I'm going to have to kill you now." Lily stabbed a sausage with a fork and stuffed it (hazardously) into James's mouth. She ignored the many people pointing and giggling at her. It wasn't everyday Lily Evans fed James Potter like a baby.

Sirius daintily wiped his mouth with a napkin and said, "Prongs, old boy, I do believe you're sitting next to a **_night_**-crawler. Do you want me to squash it for you? I'm starting to lose my appetite."

Lily snorted. "The statement of the century…"

"Do you want me to come over there, Evans?" Sirius asked threateningly, throwing his napkin onto his plate…

"Wouldn't make a difference if you did." Lily said as she handed James a goblet of juice.

"Oh, it most certainly would. I'd give you an eyeful." Sirius pointed a threatening finger.

"Padfoot, please don't. Your greatness is already an eyeful itself." James said.

Sirius calmed down at this.

"And just remember _Lily's_ eyes are _my_ eyes now." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and was quite pleased when he heard her squeak.

Remus choked on his toast. "Prongs," He said hesitantly.

"Don't you get involved in this too Moony." James said casting a look at the on looking second year by Remus.

"Right…" Remus went back to munching his toast.

"Potter, dearest." Lily said, stuffing scrambled eggs into James's mouth.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you can keep your arms to yourself? People are starting to stare." She pointed out.

"Are they really?" James asked, his ego starting to inflate.

"Mmhmm. It's not everyday a Marauder turns gay. Let alone two. Unless of course it's quidditch season…"

James quirked his head at that and examined the face of the person who was wrapped around his arm.

It was pudgy.

"Ah, right. Sorry Wormtail, old boy. Thought you were Evans." James said releasing a devastated Peter.

Peter looked rather shocked but continued eating with shaky hands as if nothing happened.

As if he didn't enjoy it.

(Sorry, forget that last part. I assure this isn't _that_ kind of fic.)

(Unless you want it to be.)

Lily stuffed a muffin into James's mouth.

"C'mon Potter. Off to Transfiguration." She grabbed him by the tie.

"A bit early, isn't it?" James asked.

"Aren't you hungry Evans?" Sirius asked as she got up.

"No. Unlike you _I_ actually _lost_ my appetite." The three left-behind marauders stared after the two as they marched off and out the door, James trying to wrap around Lily's shoulder again.

-

Lily and James arrived at the Transfiguration class just as McGonagall had opened her door to step outside.

"Mr. Potter. You're here early today…" She said, looking suspicious. Her eyes then moved to Lily…then to their hands. Lily quickly shook James's hand away and said, "Potter was just about to teach me how to do a transfiguration thingy...and I—"

"We just needed a moment to ourselves." James said, entwining their hands again and bringing it to his chest. She sputtered.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow, and for one split second it looked as though she had smiled a little. Lily tried to hide her blush by seeming interested with the empty corridor behind them.

"Right, well I have business to attend to with Mr. Filch." She said very curtly. Before she had taken a step, she turned back to Lily and simply said, "Miss Evans", with a nod.

It was obvious what she meant though.

"Miss Evans, it doesn't matter to me whether or not you've succumbed to your carnal desires for Mr. Potter. I still expect you to behave responsibly and refrain from snogging in my classroom. Thank you."

After watching McGonagall leave, muttering silently about corduroys, She led James into the classroom.

Why couldn't she have broken a quiet, shy boy's glasses?

Or, even better, a eunuch's glasses?

No, she had to get stuck with the most arrogant, horn—

They sat in silence.

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiileeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeence.

"Say Evans, how would you like to see some of my amazing skills?"

Before she could say 'phillipic' he jumped up out of his seat and pulled his wand out with an air of menace.

"Put that away Potter." Lily said firmly. James ignored her and pointed it at Lily. Lily's bag, more like.

Her bag of books…and homework.

You see where I'm going, don't you?

"Potter—" Lily tried to shield her bag but it was too late. A second later and her bag flew into the air and was circling above their heads. Her bag was a violently red and green bird.

"Ten points for amazing, I think" Looking proudly at the blob floating in the air.

"Idiot! That was my bag!" She reached into her robes for her own wand before she remembered it was in her bag. Instead, she climbed onto a desk and lunged after it. Missing stupendously, she slipped and fell onto James, who was waiting for Lily to fall on him.

He's always waiting for Lily to fall on him, mind you.

They fell into a heap on the floor, James taking all of the impact.

Lily, not caring, stared at the empty doorway dumb-founded.

This was not worth breaking James Potter's glasses. Whatever terror and horribleness she was expecting was nothing compared to this.

"Er—its okay, Evans…" James said from under her. "It couldnt've flown far. I'll help you look for it later…Well technically I can't, but I'm sure someone'll catch it…"

Lily continued gazing at the doorway, as if at any moment her bag would fly back in.

Just then something did appear in the doorway.

Was it a bird?

Was it a plane?

No, even better, it was Sirius Black.

"Prongs! Evans! You'll never guess what I just saw in the halls!" He looked down at the two of them on the floor and ran back outside.

Lily blanched and jumped off of Potter. She could vaguely hear Sirius yelling, "Moony! Wormtail! You'll never guess what I just saw in the classroom!"

Lily cursed him thoroughly before lackadaisically helping James up and taking her seat.

A moment later their classmates piled in pointedly avoiding looking at her, as though they knew something. This didn't bother Lily. Her reputation was already on the rocks.

What disturbed her was McGonagall followed them looking as though she knew something as well.

Class was in session and as McGonagall droned on, thoroughly avoiding Lily's gaze. About an hour in she felt something land on top of her head. A note.

She looked over at Potter next to her. He was asleep, drooling on the textbook they were sharing for obvious reasons.

Stupid, indifferent toerag.

-

Lunch and afternoon classes were the same affair. When dinner came around Lily was losing her patience and managed to feed James three courses in five minutes.

"Common room." She said curtly and dragged him through the halls.

"Evans." James began.

"Not now."

"But—"

"No."

"Evans!"

"What!"

"I have to use the restroom."

Lily blinked at him, wondering, for a moment, how that had anything to do with her.

"So?"

"I have to go now."

"Then go!"

"Right here?"

"No!"

"Then where?"

"In a bloody bathroom!" Lily yelled before realizing James had no idea where a bathroom was.

She looked around. Conveniently enough they were standing right in front of a boy's restroom.

"In here." She muttered, pushing him to the door.

"Can you…come with me?" He asked hopefully.

"No."

"You don't want me to take a piss in a fern do you?"

"You have ferns in your bathrooms?"

"No."

"Then no."

Hesitantly, James pushed open the door and disappeared inside.

Lily tapped her foot on the floor impatiently trying to push the image of James relieving himself on a small green plant.

A minute later a loud "OW!" echoed from the bathroom, startling Lily.

She raised her arms in defeat and looked both ways before pushing open the door that clearly said 'wizards'. She felt quite disoriented.

She covered her eyes and asked, "Potter? Are you alright?"

Two hands grabbed onto Lily from behind and she screamed, turning around to see James—squinting and smiling.

"Were you worried about me Evans?" He grinned and mused up his hair.

"It's funny how even in your blind state, you're still an idiot."

James grinned and Lily looked past him to the urinals, finally remembering where she was.

"I'm going now." She said quickly, trying to move past James.

"Don't be scared, Evans. I'm here." He said, blocking her way.

Strangely that didn't make lily feel any better.

"Lemme show you around. Over there you can see our urinals, over there's out toilet stalls for when the urinals don't work, and over there are our sinks which we use occasionally when both the urinals and the toilet stalls don't work."

Silence washed over them.

"Are you done?" lily asked, annoyed.

"Oh…Yeah."

Lily grabbed his arm, with the word "occasionally" annoyingly floating in her mind.

And then vague voices outside made her stop. Male voices. One in particular saying, "Gotta take a leak."

This does not forebode well.

Lily made a mad dash for one of the stalls and rushing inside, closing the door. She worked furiously, trying to get the lock to stay.

"Er--?" She took notice of Potter, but before she could push him out, a group of boys piled in.

Lily and James stood in the singular stall, completely silent and trying hard not to breathe.

"—and it's like I meant to eat the shoelaces, it just sort of happened, you know?" A boy's voice rumbled through the not-so-empty lavatory.

A few laughs followed. And the boy continued with his story with more fervor.

They heard footsteps nearing the stall, and Lily and James both stepped onto the single toilet seat as quiet as they could.

She cringed as she heard whoever it was take the stall next to theirs.

It was then that Lily almost slipped and a steady hand wrapped around her waist. She blanched a tried to push it away, he only held on tighter.

"Let go." She whispered.

"No." He breathed against her neck.

Her eyes fluttered and she tried recklessly to push his hand away. In his effort to fight back, he slipped and fell backwards through the unlocked stall door, taking Lily with him.

The noise rudely interrupted the boy's regaling story, and caused the entire lot to look at the heap on the floor that was Lily and James.

Lily quickly gathered herself together and ran out, wide eyes staring after her. She continued running and stopped when she reached the corridor overlooking the courtyard, letting the cold air sting her already red cheeks.

Clumsy steps behind her told her Potter was approaching.

"I want to stop this, Potter. While I still _have_ a reputation."

"Are you saying you want to go back on your word? Because you can't do that." He said quietly.

"Yes, I can. I mean I can't keep doing this! One day and I've lost all control over everything. You heard what they're saying."

"They're all prats."

"You're the prat!" Lily said, losing her temper. He turned his nose again.

She took a deep breath and said, more calmly, "Whatever, Potter. Word spreads fast. What do you think people will say we were doing in that bathroom stall? Point is, by tomorrow morning I'll be known and referred to as "Potter's girlfriend."

James was silent and she turned around to face him.

"What's so bad about that?" He asked quietly. "What is it about me Evans that's so absolutely repulsive?" He eyes stared straight into hers, alarming her with their accuracy. They searched deeply for an answer.

She completely forgot.

"Everything." She said instead. "I'm not going to be your eyes anymore."

And with that she walked off, leaving him there.

She walked, ignoring the guilt.

And walked, resisting the urge to turn back.

And as she rounded the corner, she felt herself being pulled back by a great force.

Until she was right next to James again, exactly where she left him.

Well, when I say "next to" it's more like smooshed into him, so her hip was digging into his.

"Er—"

"I told you. You can't go back on your word." James sighed.

NEXT CHAPTER-Will Lily still follow through with the deal or will she keep straying and continuously have to be pulled back? Stupid question, you say? Well, I know it is. Try this one on for size: Will fate favor the LJ couple or will accidents and mishaps drive them further apart.

There. Vague enough for ya?

Review!


	3. Startling Accuracy

Aelotia's Note: I'm SORRY. If you know me, then you know why.   
Blindly in Love, Chapter 3 

Day 3, Wednesday

James turned over onto his side in frustration. He hadn't slept very thoroughly and he could just see the pink and yellow morning light splaying into the room from their solitary window.

After wrenching Lily and himself apart they'd retreated to the common room in silence. He could feel her grimace as she walked him to his dorm and then left without a word.

Was she really so repulsed by the idea of being with him?

What was it? Did he have a pimple on his face? Did he stink? Were his hands sweaty?

Or did she just not like having to hold his hand?

That's was fine with him. He'd happily allow her to leash him.

He was honestly puzzled and all this only added to his frustration that tonight was the full moon.

-

Lily waited in the common room for James.

It seems she was stuck being Potter's nanny until he got his new glasses. No reason the sulk about it, she supposed.

She sat on the arm of a sofa waiting. There was just something she couldn't shake from her mind.

What _was_ so wrong with Potter?

Just then a figure came tumbling down the stairs, and let out a vulgarity.

He picked up his glasses, stood up, mused his hair instead of fixing it.

Everything. Lily thought, frowing, reaching for him.

He grinned.

Yeah, everything.

-

"We're all going out tonight, Prongs, you're coming right? Or did you have other plans?" Sirius smirked, glancing from Lily back.

Lily ignored him and handed James a goblet of water.

It was lunch, and Lily was busy scribbling what she remembered was on her History of Magic essay, which was due Friday, and feeding James as he talked with Sirius and Peter. Remus in the hospital wing with a concusion.

"No plans, sadly." James sighed.

"You're going out tonight?" Lily asked, lifting her head from her parchment.

"Yes. Strictly boys of course, so don't even think of coming, Evans." James said.

"I wouldn't go if you begged me." She said, in what would have been an insulting way, had she not wiped James' mouth as she said it.

Sirius and Peter sniggered and she abruptly stopped what she was doing.

"Hurry up, Potter or we'll be late for Potions."

-

Potions was a sordid affair. As if the fates were against her, Professor Slughorn decided that they would be making a weaker version of amortenta that day…in pairs.

Lily would've happily let James do nothing, but he insisted on helping.

"Slughorn'll give me bad marks. I'm already near failing as it is." Lily relented and gave him bits of things to chop up.

"Hey, Evans." James began, gingerly chopping roots. "Do you dare me to drink this when we're finished?."

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "I believe love at first sight requires the ability to see, Potter."

"What's the matter? Scared I'll fall for another bird?" James said mockingly, gathering the bits he chopped in his hands.

"I'm not scared of anything." She hissed, taking them from him.

"Then why don't you drink it? I dare you." James said, smirking.

"Stop scheming, Potter." She dropped the bits in the cauldron and stood back as it made a poof sound. "Done." She said happily.

"I thought you weren't scared, Evans." James challenged.

Lily glared. Staring at the potion, hesitantly, she picked up a flask and dipped it in.

She looked around the classroom, Sirius and Peter, behind her, were watching her with expectant eyes.

She looked back at James who was staring at her blurry figure.

He watched in amazement as she brought the flask to her lips and down it all at once.

She looked directly at him and gasped. "James, I never realized…" She whispered and he gulped.

"Your amazing wit, your astounding talent, your fit quidditch build…How could I have been a fool?" He sputtered, uncomfortable with this un-lily-like Lily.

"I mean sure your head might be the size of a hippogriff, but there's something so sexy about it." He heard Sirius' stiffled mirth and felt his ears go red in humiliation.

"Very tricky, Evans." He said, trying to hide his offence.

"I thought so as well." She said happily.

James avoided her gaze for the rest of the class, for reasons beside his blindness.

Class ended and he felt himself being tugged by two different people.

"Hands off, Evans. He's ours for the rest of the day. Unless of course you'd like to come along."

James shot Sirius a warning look.

"No, by all means he's yours." She handed James over and as they were retreating she called out, "Don't bring him back drunk!" She was struck by how wifely this sounded and added, "I'll be the one who has to deal with it tomorrow." James hid his smile.

"Yes, Mrs. Potter!" Sirius called back, irritating Lily.

-

Lily took a seat in the common room trying to focus on practicing her charmwork, with a borrowed wand, but her mind kept slipping elsewhere.

James was still an insufferable prat, and that's how he would remain it seemed. But something was different about him. His eyes used to dart away from hers in uncomfortable situations, but now they bore into her, making herself flinch at times.

A flash of red swooped by the window, whipping Lily's head around. And , before her very eyes, was a magnificent green and red bird. Her breath caught in her throat and her muscles tensed. If she hurried and ran outside she might have a chance.

Slowly getting out her chair, and not taking her eyes of the bird, she backed out the portrait hole and sprinted into a run.

She eased her way outside, and stepped out into the misty night, looking around for any sign of the bird. Once she had a clear view of Gryffindor tower, she searched for the window, but saw it was gone. She was about to shout something obscene, before someone else did it for her.

"Shit! Wait up, you know I can't see like this!" Lily whirled her head around to see a shirtless boy, far off, running towards the forbidden forest. Was that Potter?

"My bollocks are freezing!" Oh, yes, that was Potter.

What in the hells was he doing running around half-naked on school grounds? And where were his friends? He could get attacked by a tree! He could get carried off by centaurs! He could get mauled by a werewolf!

Angrily, Lily stormed after him, she picked up the pace when he disappeared in the trees and brush. She ran up until something made her stop. A low, menacing howl that didn't sound very far away. She froze and the hairs at the end of her head stood up.

Oh bloody, buggering hell! Potter probably startled the beast thinking it was a normal bush…come to think of it he didn't use the loo all day. Why didn't I think to let him use the loo?

Lily wanted to scream his name and tell him if this was a sick joke she was going to lead him off a cliff. All that came out, though, was a strangled cry, "Potter?" Her voice shook.

Something rustled the leaves in front of her and her wide-opened eyes hurt in the cold air.

This was the end, she knew it.

And all because she was tempted by a bird and a shirtless boy.

She wanted to close her eyes and lie on th ground to get it over with peacefully, but she couldn't move. She watched as a figure peeked out of the brush. She gasped.

It was a stag. As soon as it saw her it took on a "deer in the headlights" motif.

It was majestic, with it's head held up proudly and it's thick fur moving slightly in the cold wind. But what Lily couldn't stop looking at was it's bright hazel eyes staring at her as if in recognition.

She reached out to it when it lowered it's head, exposing it's antlers, and hoofed the ground. She jumped, and cautiously backed away before breaking into a run.

Before she knew it she was back in the entrance hall, her thoughts purged of her bird-bag and on the familiarity of those hazel eyes.

AN: Yer, I know it's like one of my ol' oneshots, BUT IT WAS THE ONLY WAY.

I really don't know, I'm three fourths asleep.

More to come soon!


End file.
